The Lost and Forgotten
by Jimanji the Dragon
Summary: A goddess has disappeared, leaving thousands dead. Now it's up to five demigods and a Hunter to find the lost goddess and battle the Forgotten One. Rated T to be safe. DISCONTINUED. EXPECT THE NEW AND IMPROVED VERSION TO BE UP SHORTLY.
1. Chapter 1

**My first PJO fic! Sweet! Anyways, I own nothing. Oh, and I would like to thank neonpenguin14 (did I get that right?) who is my beta and my sister. On with the story!**

…

Dark. Everything was dark. My dreams were always dark. Sometimes I would hear things. Voices. Screams. But it was always dark.

Then I woke up to the sounds and smell of the orphanage.

My name is Piper McLean. Well, not really. I never knew my real parents. I was adopted by a man named Tristan McLean. Heard of him? Probably. He was the actor who died about two years ago in a car accident. The only parent I'd ever known…

Before that, my best friend, a guy named Aaron Callister, disappeared without a trace. To make matters worse, I had to stay in this place with a bunch of other kids until someone adopted me.

I didn't think life could get any worse. Yeah, right.

…**..**

It was a typical day. I was trying to avoid Britney, the narcissistic popular girl. I failed.

"Hey, reject!" she said in a falsely happy voice.

"What do you want _Bratney_?" I shot back. I know it's probably not the best insult, but it works on her. Most of the time.

"I'm too happy to be offended today!" she practically sang.

"Why?" I asked, not really caring. She smiled in a way that made my skin crawl.

"My master has given me permission to kill you!" I noticed we were alone. Where was everyone?

"Excuse me?" I said, nervously backing away.

She smiled wider. Then she changed. The color drained from her face. Her teeth turned into fangs. And weirdest of all, one of her legs turned into a donkey's leg, and the other turned to solid bronze. _Now_ I was terrified.

"What are you?" I whispered, my voice trembling.

"I'm an _Empousa._" she purred. That didn't really answer my question. She was about to charge at me, when she stopped and sniffed the air. She spun around to glare at something to the left of me.

"Demigod!" she hissed. The air shimmered. A figure appeared. He was covered from head to toe in black and grey armor. He held a double-edged, leaf-pointed sword with a flat, circular pommel. The sword was pitch black. He wore a helmet that obscured his face.

"What gave it away?" he said dryly. There was something familiar about his voice.

"I'd know that stench anywhere!" she spat. "I know why you're here. You want to rescue this pathetic loser. But I'm a lead _Empousa_! No one has ever beaten me!"

"Whatever," said the armored figure as he almost casually raised his sword. Dark energy crackled across it, and enveloped the weird legged vampire.

"You cheated!" she screeched, and exploded into dust. The figure turned around, and took off his helmet. My jaw dropped.

"Aaron?"

…

**Dun-dun-dun! How dramatic! I bet some of you were thinking (and hoping) that it would be Nico. Don't worry. He'll be in this story. Percy and Annabeth will be in it to. As **_**very minor **_**characters. Sorry, Percabeth fans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Enjoy! I do not own PJ&O!**

…

Aaron narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know Aaron?" he said. _Now _I was confused.

"Why are you referring to yourself in the third person?" I asked. Aaron looked confused for a minute, then his eyes widened in realization. The air around him shimmered, and he transformed into a girl with sharp eyes. I jumped back.

"Who are you?" I demanded. She smiled.

"I'm Tia, daughter of Hectate." She said. I was shaking.

"What's going on?" I asked. Then she explained it to me.

"So," I said when she was done, "The Greek gods are real, monsters are real, and magic is real."

"Yes," Tia said.

"So how does Aaron fit in to all this?" I wondered.

"You and Aaron are old friends right?" I nodded.

"In order to beat the _empousa _I had to use an illusion spell. While that spell is in effect, anyone who looks at me will see whoever they want to see most. The _empousa_ saw me as a tasty meal. You saw me as a friend you hadn't seen in years."

"Okay." I said slowly. "So how do _you _know Aaron?"

"He's a half-blood too. A son of Poseidon." she said.

…**.**

Athena put the book back on the shelf. No matter what anyone said about mortals, they made good books. She walked out of the store. Then she noticed someone following her.

"Can I help you?" she asked. He grabbed her arm. She fought him, but he was to strong. He started chanting. Athena started to glow. She gasped as she realized what was happening. She tried to control her power, to no avail. Suddenly she exploded into hundreds of bright lights. Every living thing for miles around was turned to dust. And Athena was gone.

…**..**

**There you go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Um… Hi. I realize my last chapter wasn't that good… Ok, that's bull. It stunk. Majorly. I was having a bad day so... This one's better. Scout's honor. And I don't own PJ&O.**

…

Hi. I'm Aaron. Son of Poseidon. Yeah, _the _Poseidon. You know the drill. Greek gods and monsters are real, yack, yack, yack.

You may be wondering how I've managed to survive this long. I've been at Camp Half-Blood for a long time. Ever since my mom was killed by a monster. For a while, I was one of the unclaimed in the Hermes Cabin. I was mad at first, but when the glowy trident thing appeared over my head, I realized my dad didn't claim me because he didn't want Zeus to zap me. Then the trident turned into glowing blue dust that covered every inch of my body.

It's this new thing the gods have been doing. They give you the ability to turn any clothes your wearing into armor. Regular Greek armor. No cool laser beams or anything like that. But I shouldn't really be complaining. It's armor on the go. And it's perfectly adapted to the wearer. Not to light, not to heavy.

Then there's the weapon. It's also made for whoever it belongs to. In my case, it turned my shark tooth necklace into a sword. Of course, it can change back. And instead of being celestial bronze, it's made of Olympian steel. Another gift from the gods. A thank you for beating Titan sized backside I guess.

Anyway, I was polishing my sword with manakin guts, when I heard the sound of two people arguing behind me. I turned around and saw Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, arguing with some other guy.

Nico may look around 17 or so, but he's actually around 75. He spent some time in The Lotus Hotel & Casino. It's a space time… thing. No one ages there. So when he left, he was 7… I think. The first time I saw him was after the final battle against the Titans. He looked about 12 at the time. Then something went wrong. He started aging rapidly. They managed to stop it, but by then he had aged about 4 years. That was 1 year ago.

A few months ago, he moved here to camp. No one knows why. Whenever anyone would ask, he would just say he had his reasons. I don't get the whole aging too fast thing. Something about being in the LH&C to long.

I walked over to see what the deal was, and as I did, I saw one of my least favorite people. Chris Rodriguez. He had been caught cheating on Clarrise La Rue, one of my few friends at camp. I'd hated his slimy guts ever since.

"What's up?" I asked, shooting Chris an icy glare.

"I was just warning Nico to watch his back." he said defiantly.

"Why?"

"None of your business!" he snapped. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Nico for an explanation.

"He thinks I was flirting with Clarrise." he said. Although he would have denied it, I could see he was blushing slightly. My eyebrow raised even higher. I turned to Chris.

"Even if he was, how is it any of your business?"

"Clarrise is mine!" he said angrily. I started to get mad. After he cheated on her, she was _his_? Nico opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"I got this." I said. I looked Chris right in the eyes. "You slimy, cheating, no good, dirty little-" I was stopped by the sound of something dropping to the ground.

"Nico!" I shouted once I saw what it was. I felt for a pulse. "He's alive," I said, relieved. I turned to Chris. "Help me get him to the big house."

"Why me?" he said, sounding like I told him to clean the horse stables. My eyes narrowed.

"Because I said so!"

…

Clarrise came to the big house with a concerned look on her face. I was starting to figure out why Nico was staying at camp.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Well he was arguing with someone, I butted in, and he collapsed. Lemonade?" I said casually, with a glass in my hand. A lot of people would have been shocked at my behavior, but Clarrise knew this was way of handling stress. Pretending that it was all good and that nothing was wrong. Suddenly there was a groan behind me. It was Nico. His eyes were open, but it didn't look like he was seeing anything.

"Death…" he whispered in a voice that sent chills down my spine. "So much death…"

…

**Done with chapter 3! And Warrior Fans, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've hit a dry spell for that story. As soon as I get some rain, I'll update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! This one contains Nico's POV. And I don't own PJ&O. Sadly.**

…**..**

I woke up to find myself in the big house. Aaron was there, talking to someone. As I became more alert, I realized it was Clarisse. _Oh, Styx._ Aaron noticed I was awake.

"Hey," he said to the daughter of Ares. "Sunshine's awake." I fought off a wave of annoyance. I was _not_ sunshine. I sat up.

"What happened?" I asked, then winced. "And why does my head hurt so much?"

"You fainted," Aaron said casually. "And as for your head, it may have something to do with the fact that practically had to _carry_ you to the big house." For a moment I was confused. Then it came to me.

"You _dropped me?"_ I almost yelled. Clarisse looked just as angry as me, which made me feel good. If you somehow haven't figured it out, I _sort of_ have a crush on Clarisse. She's the whole reason I'd stayed at this camp.

"It wasn't my fault!" Aaron protested. "You were heavy! Which begs the question, what have you been eating?" Whatever I was about to say, I was interrupted by Chiron walking through the door. He looked horrified, like he had just heard news that he wished he hadn't.

"I'm afraid I know what has caused Nico's sudden collapse," he said solemnly. Then he told us everything. The thousands of mortal deaths, and Athena being kidnapped. I knew that the deaths of all those people caused me to faint before he even said it, being a son of Hades and all. When he was finally done, not even Aaron could hide the sheer horror he felt.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Clarisse whispered.

"No." the old centaur said heavily. "I'm going to at dinner."

"Nice way to start a meal." Aaron said dryly. I was a bit relieved that he seemed to be returning to normal.

"What caused all those people to die?" I said, keeping an eye on Clarisse. She still hadn't recovered from shock. Suddenly, she got up.

"I have to go," she said dully. Then she walked out of the room. I got up to follow her, but Chiron stopped me.

"Wait," he said. "She needs some time alone."

"What's wrong with her?" Aaron asked.

"The city in which this tragedy has occurred is the location of her mother's house," He said sadly.

Aaron swore. "Is she… I mean, was she home at the time?" Chiron nodded. Now I _really_ wanted to go after her, but Chiron wasn't done with the bad news.

"Have you read today's headlines?" he said, as he pulled out the latest addition of _Olympus Monthly_. Written plainly on the front page were four words that sent chills down my spine.

_**THE GIANTS ARE BACK.**_

…

**Little A/N here. Yes, it's **_**the**_** Giants. Yes, I **_**will **_**include Romans. But not as Rick portrays them. Yes, I **_**will**_** include Ella the Harpy. She makes a good plot device. And yes, I **_**will**_** include that funny named rock we all know and love. R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now I'm going to be responding to reviews every 5 chapters!**

**Mrs. Hutcherson-Payne: 4 new chapters. How's that?**

**rainylove: Thank you! *bows***

**Son of Apollo: Uh… ok. Just… try to lay off the caffeine.**

**1hippie: I thought it was nice.**

**PiperIsNotAMary-Sue: Thanks! And I agree. Piper isn't a mary-sue**

**I don't own PJ&O. On with the story!**

**P. S.: all dreams will be in italics.**

…

I couldn't believe it. She was dead. My mother was dead. I didn't cry. Children of Ares _never _cry. Instead I went to a place I knew no one could hear me and screamed at the sky. Birds flew out of the trees. Deer ran as far away as possible. I was the one creature that sent all others running. A grieving warrior.

To my right I heard a rustling sound. I brought out my weapon. At first glance, you'd think it was just one of those highlighter/pen/pencil/stylus things. It was actually a spear with for different tips. The highlighter tip was coated with acid. The pencil was an ordinary spear, but with adjustable length. The stylus end was a club that could shake the ground. And the pen, my personal favorite, was electric.

Thinking that the sound in the bushes was a monster, I was unprepared when it turned out to be _him. _Chris.

"What do you want?" I snarled. He smiled at me. I used to love that smile. "Your blood," he said. I laughed.

"You're joking right?" I said. As if he could beat _me _in a fight. Then he changed. His pupils expanded until his eyes were completely black. His skin color faded until he was paler than a dead body. My eyes widened.

"You're not Chris," I said, stunned. Then he spoke. It was in a voice that held no emotion.

"Christopher is a willing vessel for me. Your life is all he asked in order for me to use him to gather the information I sought. He wanted to hurt you, but my hearing is not what it once was. I could have sworn he said _kill_." He stepped closer to me. A sword materialized in his hand. I slammed my spear on the ground while it was in stylus mode. Cracks formed underneath him, but he didn't fall.

I charged towards him, my spear in pencil mode now. He grabbed it, yanked it out of my hand, and stabbed me with it. My eyes went wide open in shock. Stabbed with my own spear.

I fell back on the ground. He smiled, and raised his hand for the killing blow. There was an odd sound through the air, and suddenly, a sword stuck out from his chest. It was _Aaron's _sword. Chris, or the thing that looked like him, collapsed. I heard Aaron and Nico calling my name, but then everything went dark…

…

_I hate demigod dreams. Why can't we have normal ones?_

_In my dream I was in a dark room. There was a woman in chains. Athena! But… What chains could be strong enough to hold a goddess?_

"_Why am I here?" Athena asked. "Why have you done this?" I wondered who she was talking to, but I didn't have to wait long. The voice was mechanical, like one of those cold, emotionless voices made by a computer._

"_YOU-ARE-HERE-BECAUSE-I-AM-IN-NEED-OF-A-NEW-BODY. A-BODY-THAT-YOU-ARE-GOING-TO-BUILD-FOR-ME," it said. For some reason the voice made me want to run and hide under the nearest rock. I, being a daughter of Ares, naturally didn't like that feeling._

"_Why me?" Athena said defiantly, though anyone could tell she wasn't as strong as she wanted to sound._

"_YOU-ARE-THE-MOTHER-OF-DAEDALUS," the voice began. "YOUR-AMOUNT-OF-KNOWLEDGE-IS-SUPERIOR-TO-HIS."_

"_And if I don't do what you ask?"_

_Slowly the light in the room began to gather together to form some sort of hologram. It showed several pictures of different parts of a city that looked familiar. In the center of each image, hidden from the mortals through the mist, was a Greek Fire bomb._

_The voice started speaking again. "IF-YOU-DO-NOT-DO-WHAT-I-ASK, HUNDREDS-OF-INNOCENT-PEOPLE-WILL-DIE. MEN. WOMEN. CHILDREN. AND-IT-WILL-BE-ALL-YOUR-FAULT."_

_Before she opened her mouth, I knew what she would say. "Alright. You win." A table of tools appeared in front of her._

"_GET-TO-WORK," the voice said coldly._

_This is why I hate demigod dreams._

…

"Hey there sleepy-head," Aaron said as I opened my eyes.

"Where's Chris?" I growled. "I want a piece of him!"

"Chris is dead," Nico said as he walked in. Seeing Aarons smug face, he snorted and said "It wasn't you that killed him. Well, you were, partly, but he really died from the MPD."

Aaron stared at him a minute before sighing and said, "Alright. You got me. I have absolutely _no_ idea what you're talking about." Nico rolled his eyes.

"MPD. Mental Possession Decay. It's something I learned about in the underworld. Basically, he was possessed, so his body was deteriorating. Two minds can't exist in one body." Aaron nodded.

"So… What possessed him?" Nico shrugged, and then looked at me. "What is it?"

I told them about my dream. Aaron's eyes narrowed. "This could be a problem." I was about to say something _very _rude to him, when something occurred to me.

"Hey Nico?" I asked "Who were you fighting with when you fainted?"

He got an odd look on his face. "Chris."

I was a bit confused now. He was acting sort of strange. "Why?"

He blushed, and was about to answer when Aaron interrupted. "Oh, look!" he said. "Dinnertime!"

…

**Who is this mysterious voice? What does he want? Is he an O.C.? Or is he an old enemy, come back for revenge? Was it his fault that Ms. La Rue is dead? Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! This is Piper's POV. If you're one of those people who think Piper's a "mary-sue" and don't want me to write about her… Tough. My story. My rules. And I, unfortunately, don't own PJ&O.**

…

I was in the dining hall. Tia and I had gotten here late last night, thanks to some storm spirits. This morning I was claimed as a child of Apollo. My weapon? A bow. A quiver was made with my armor. It never ran out of arrows, which was common with the Apollo Cabin.

I hadn't seen Aaron yet. I couldn't get enough time to see him, thanks to all the new regulations in place. Registering my name in camp, confirming my godly parent via the new DNA test, and a bunch of other stuff. But… Sitting here at the table waiting for him… I realized I was afraid. What if he didn't recognize me? What if he didn't want to be my friend anymore? That's when I heard his voice.

"…Owe me big time," he was saying. Who was he talking to?

"I know," another voice said, annoyed. I recognized that voice. It was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He had said hi to me earlier. Suddenly his tone changed from annoyed to insistent. "It's Clarisse! She's coming this way!"

"Yep," Aaron said casually. "I assume you want to head in the opposite direction?"

"How about we go say hi to the new girl?" Nico said. When Aaron responded, his voice was… proud?

"Nice excuse. You're learning." As they walked closer to me, I wondered what I was going to say. I didn't have that long to think about it.

"Hi," Aaron said, but stopped when he saw my face.

"Um… Hi," I finally said. Nico was looking at both of us, wondering what was going on. Aaron's face changed from shock to annoyance.

"Hi," he began. "How are you? What's up? What's new? Wonderful weather we're having. How long has it been? Ten years?" I was starting to feel guilty. Why hadn't I said anything? Someone else sat at the table. She looked at me like she was figuring out how long it would take her to kill me.

"Who's this?" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Clarisse La Rue, meet Piper Mclean," Aaron said. Clarisse's eyes widened. She look at Aaron questioningly, and he nodded.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," she said. "I've heard a lot about you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Aaron shook his head at Clarisse, who simply smirked at him.

"Yeah," she said amusedly. "When Aaron first came here you were all he would talk about." Before I could ask any more questions, Chiron called for attention.

"I'm afraid I have bad news. Athena is missing." Gasps of shock rippled through the crowd. "That's not all," Chiron said gravely. When he was done telling us about the city, the giants, and Clarisse's dream, no one spoke. The only ones who didn't look shocked were Nico, Aaron, and Clarisse. I realizedthey already know. "I do have some good news," Chiron said, and everyone looked at him. "Capture the Flag is tomorrow!" This brought a round of cheers. "And the Hunters will be joining us!" That didn't.

"Of course they are," Aaron groaned, and laid his head on the table. I looked at Clarisse questioningly.

"Aaron hates the Hunters. Well, one hunter in particular," she explained. Aaron scowled.

"Phoebe."

…

**I sense an argument in the future. Anyways, R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two chapters in one day. Wow. I'll probably update a whole lot more from now on. Thank you summer vacation! This is Aaron's POV. As usual, I don't own PJ&O**

…

There are lots of things that I hate. I even have a list. Phoebe, Hunter of Artemis, is pretty high up. When I first met her, she was trying to kill the Stoll brothers. Something about centaur blood. I told her she was overreacting, and we argued. Last time she was here… Things got even uglier. It wasn't my fault. I was trying to apologize. But, oh well.

The teams for capture the flag were the Athena, Demeter, Nemesis, Hypnos, Iris, Hades, Dionysus, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Hebe Cabins against the Ares, Apollo, Poseidon, Nike, and Tyche Cabins. In order to make up for our obvious disadvantage, the Red Team was teamed with the Hunters, who more than made up for our lack of numbers.

There was, however, a problem. I was on the Red Team, which meant I was on the same team as Phoebe. So Chiron decided I should be one of the ones to welcome them to Camp. You know, to bury the hatchet. Bad choice of words. On the plus side, Piper was with me. No matter how many fights I got into, she could calm me down… Usually.

It wasn't long before they arrived. Annabeth tackled Thalia into a hug. I noticed Phoebe walking towards us.

"Is that her?" Piper asked warily. I nodded. Phoebe stopped right in front of us.

"I'm told we are on the same team for capture the flag," she said. "I'll do my best to cooperate with you until the game is over," when she saw the surprised look on my face, her eyes narrowed. "After the game is over, I will go back to hating you."I smiled dryly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I said, falsely happy. Then I noticed something odd. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the girl in the crowd who looked almost… scared. "She's a little young to be hunting monsters."

"She's not a Hunter," Phoebe said, sounding puzzled. "We found her being chased by a giant boar. She wouldn't tell us who she was, or where she was from. All we know is that she's a half-blood, and that her mother, a mortal, is dead."

"Aaron?" Piper said, sounding concerned. I didn't answer. I was lost in thought. That little girl lost her mother. Like me. I walked over to her, and knelt down in front of her. She looked a lot like me, with dark hair and green eyes, but she obviously wasn't Hawaiian, like I am. Still, a vague suspicion started to form in my mind of who this girl's godly parent was.

"What's your name?" I asked gently. As she looked up at me, I heard some Hunters whispering behind me. They probably thought that if they couldn't get the girl to open up, no one could. Especially a big headed male like me. So, when she spoke, there were gasps of shock.

"Reyna," she said quietly.

"And how old are you?" I asked.

"Six," she said. For the first time, I saw how skinny she was. She probably hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. Chiron walked up to us and saw how skinny she was. After he had taken her to get something to eat, mainly because I said I'd see her soon, I turned to the Hunters who were watching me with wide eyes.

"Didn't you give that little girl anything to eat?" I demanded angrily.

"She wouldn't eat anything we caught!" one of them said defensively.

"Deer meat is _not _the appropriate food for a six year old girl!" I spat furiously. Then another kid ran up to us.

"The little girl's just been claimed!" he said breathlessly.

"A child of Poseidon?" I asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," I said dryly. I looked toward the ocean. A storm was rolling in.

Things just got a lot more complicated.

**...**

**And done!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A whole new chapter! And in Nico's POV. That should satisfy those obsessive fangirls. I do not own PJ&O. That should satisfy the lawyers. Or make them sad because they wanted to sue me.**

…

I was in the Big House for a Head Counselor meeting. I was there because I was the only one in the Hades Cabin, so I was the Head Counselor. Lucky me.

"So let me get this straight," Percy was saying. "I have a new sister and Zeus and my dad are fighting about it?"

"Yes to the first, no to the second," Annabeth said. If possible, that made Percy even more confused.

"It's not Poseidon and Zeus that are fighting," Chiron said for Annabeth. "It's Poseidon and _Amphitrite._ Haven't you read today's headlines? She's filing for divorce." It would be a lie to say Percy looked upset about it. She turned him into a shrimp. It was still better than a dandelion, though.

…

"Nuts. What am I going to do with her Christmas present?" Aaron said when I told him. Even an idiot could tell he didn't like Amphitrite.

"What'd she turn you into?" I asked knowingly. Reyna was looking at Aaron with wide eyes. Apparently she wanted to know as well.

"A cuttlefish," he said with a shudder. Reyna got a disgusted look on her face.

"She sounds mean," she muttered. I smiled and nodded. Then something occurred to me. Reyna was too young to be attracting monsters, even if she was a daughter of Poseidon. So how did the Hunters find her?

…

Ah, capture the flag. My _least_ favorite game. Mainly because I always got stuck with guard duty. At least I wasn't alone tonight. Piper was with me, jumping at every little sound.

"I hope Reyna's okay," she said. Reyna was in the Poseidon cabin, under Mrs. O'Leary's watchful eye.

"Why wouldn't she be?" I asked, still keeping an eye out for enemy campers.

"Kids get scared," she said nervously. I looked at her questioningly.

"There's nothing to be scared of."

"I didn't say I was scared," Piper shot back.

"Did _I_ say you were scared?" I asked, starting to figure out what was wrong.

"No," she admitted nervously. We sat in silence for a few more minutes. Then I heard a familiar sound. "What's that?" Piper asked tensely. I frowned.

"It sounds like Aaron and Phoebe," I said confusedly. Pipers eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are they _fighting_?" she said incredulously. "They're supposed to be working together!"

"They are!" I said excitedly. I had just realized what they were doing. "They're using themselves as a distraction!" I continued when Piper gave me a confused look. Before she could say anything, we heard a loud howl that was suddenly cut off. Mrs. O'Leary.

"Come on!" I said to Piper. The howling was a signal. It meant that Reyna was in danger.

…

When we arrived in the clearing, everything was in chaos. Our campers were fighting with hundreds of armored warriors. I shared a look with Piper, and we jumped into the fight. It wasn't long before I heard the scream. It was Reyna. I tried to fight my way to her, but I was outnumbered. Then salvation came in the form of a Cyclops. A Cyclops that I happened to know _very_ well.

"Leave my new sister alone!" Tyson bellowed. I grin and shouted along with every other camper. After that, it wasn't long before the battle was won. Tyson had saved the day.

Even so, we managed to keep _one _of the invaders alive. You know, for interrogation. Boy, were we surprised when we discovered who he was.

"A_ demigod_?" Aaron said. I was just as shocked as he was. But then Chiron shook his head.

"He has _some _immortal blood, but he is not the son of a god," Chiron said, then shrugged. "Perhaps his parents were both demigods."

"So," Aaron began "He's a… _semigod_?" I looked at him, impressed. That was actually pretty good. Chiron looked thoughtful.

"But where did this semigod come from?" he wondered aloud. I noticed Aaron looked smug that Chiron was using his suggestion. I rolled my eyes, than looked at our prisoner. He hadn't talked yet, and we'd sent in our best interrogators. Aaron followed my gaze.

"Let me in there. I'll get him to talk," he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Chiron considered this, and then nodded. Aaron walked into the interrogation room, and sat in the chair.

"So," he began "I hear you're not talking." The semigod looked up and sneered, and Aaron started again. "Have you ever experienced drowning?" he asked. I noticed Chiron narrowing his eyes. He knew where Aaron was going with this, and so did I. "I haven't, being a son of Poseidon and all. Oh. That reminds me. My brother, Percy, recently taught me this cool trick. I can take moisture out of thin air, and do _whatever _I want with it," to emphasize his point, a sphere of water appeared in his hand. "So if I, hypothetically, wanted to drown someone on dry land, I could." The prisoners' eyes widened. He obviously wanted to appear brave, but he was too scared.

"You cannot intimidate me, _Graecus_!" he said defiantly, though he was shaking. Chiron stiffened. Aaron looked offended.

"Who are you calling a greggus?" he said aggressively. Then he looked confused. "What's a greggus?" he asked. Chiron was smiling.

"We've got him!"

…

**Hey… I just got some depressing news. One of my favorite shows, **_**Sanctuary**_**, will not be returning for a fifth season… But you know what would make me feel better? Reviews! See, reviews make my story more appealing to people. And the more appealing my story is, the more readers I'll get! So, please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah, chapter nine! Up next, chapter ten, and then I'll respond to the new reviews. Also, from now on I'll be **_**labeling**_** chapters, so you'll know who's POV it's in. And I don't own PJ&O. Honestly, I do not see why we have to do these. It's obvious we don't own anything. Disclaimers are a hindrance, if you ask me.**

…

**POV: Clarisse**

To say I was angry at Chiron would be an understatement. There was an _army of Romans _somewhere, and he never told us about it. And the worst part? They had been _abducting_ demigods for years, building their army out of kids that should be here. That's why they had wanted Reyna. The Hunters had saved her not from monsters, but from _Romans_. And Chiron hadn't told us of this because of an oath. An oath that our prisoner broke by revealing his origins, allowing Chiron to fill us in on our potential destroyers. So yeah, I was for right now, I was on guard duty with Aaron, who was droning on about how weird it was that Poseidon broke the oath more than Zeus. I was about to strangle him, when Nico ran up to us.

"You're needed at the Big House. We have a _new_ prisoner who says she's Roman, but wants to defect." He sounded doubtful as he said this, but we went with him anyway. On the way there I heard Aaron whispering to Nico, who walked up beside me, looking slightly nervous. "So, um, Clarisse, I was thinking that, uh… well, you and I, we uh…" he trailed off, and I heard Aaron cough behind us. "Right," Nico began again. "I like you, Clarisse." I was glad he was finally admitting it, but I felt exasperated at his next words. "I mean, if you don't like me, that's fine." I cut him off.

"Oh, shut up," I said, then kissed him. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. Until Aaron cleared his throat behind us.

"I'm, uh, happy for you, but we have a prisoner to interrogate," he said. We reluctantly broke apart and started walking up to the Big House. But our happiness wasn't going to last.

…

**I realize this was painfully short, but I wanted to get the whole 'Clarico' out of the way. Besides, the next chapter will be in the POV of a new character, and lots of questions will be answered. So stay tuned, and remember, reviewers bring readers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A new chapter! And this one's longer. Scouts honor. So… I guess it's time to respond to the reviews.**

**fofo235: I try to make them as long as I can, but there're a few key factors in the length of a chapter.**

**WISE2013GIRL: Since you're my first reader to leave more than one review, I'll answer all of your reviews here. As for your question regarding Aaron and Pipers parentage, the reason Poseidon broke his oath more than Zeus was that Poseidon isn't scared of his wife. Zeus is. So, it's logical to expect that Poseidon has more kids. And Piper… Well it's an AU. I could make her llama if I wanted.**

**writereadlove: How could I forget? You are one of my favorite authors… And I love your name. **

**I don't own PJ&O.**

…

**POV: Gwen**

I was in the interrogation room in the Greek… Headquarters, I guess. I was waiting for_ the_ Percy Jackson, who was the only one who I was willing to talk to. I heard stories that he was able to tell if you were telling the truth or not. Someone walked in. He had sea green eyes and dark hair. His complexion hinted at a Hawaiian background. I got excited.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" I asked eagerly. He raised an eyebrow, then shook his head.

"I'm Aaron Callister," he said. "Percy's my brother." I was slightly disappointed.

"Oh," was all I said. He must have noticed my expression, because he frowned, almost like he was used to this kind of stuff.

"So I hear you're a rebel," he said. I nodded.

"I was part of a movement dedicated to stopping The New Roman Empire," I began. "We had spies in every legion… At least, we used to." Aaron looked at me.

"Used to?" he asked. I sighed. It still hurt to think that I was the only one left.

"We were betrayed," I started again. "The rebellion was wiped out. I'm the only one left." He looked at me sympathetically.

"So you came to us for shelter," he said.

"Not just for shelter," I said. "For the last few months they've been kidnapping Greek demigods, no matter how old. Teenagers. Children. Toddlers. Infants." Aarons eyes widened in horror. "They're training them to hate Greeks," I continued. "Turning them into weapons."

"By the underworld," he said shakily. Suddenly the door opened. A satyr walked in.

"She's telling the truth," he said dully. Aaron turned to look at me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Gwen Rosen," I answered. "Daughter of Demeter."

…

It was lunch time. I was sitting with Aaron, since he was the only one I knew at the time. It wasn't long before his friends showed up.

"Gwen, this is Piper, Nico, and Clarisse," he said. Piper smirked.

"So who's your girlfriend?" she said. Aaron blushed. So did I.

"She's not my girlfriend!" At the same time I said "He's not my boyfriend!" We looked at each other. Clarisse smiled.

"Sure," she teased. Aaron was about to say something, but he stopped. He looked toward the beach. Then he looked back at us.

"Where's Reyna?" he demanded. I knew Reyna was his little sister. We didn't know. He swore, got up, and ran to the beach. We all got up and followed him, getting several odd looks.

When we got to the beach, Aaron and Reyna were staring in horror at the water, which had started to churn wildly. Then something rose from the waves. It was unlike anything I had ever seen.

It had six legs, three on either side of its body. Four of them were massive crab legs, while the two front legs were large, humanoid arms, ending in three fingered claws. It had a long, flexible tail. Its entire body was covered in thick armor. Tentacles slithered out of various parts of its body. Its head, previously hidden inside its body, slid out. It was shaped like the head of a goblin shark. It had four massive holes for eyes that started to glow an eerie blue. The beast roared, shaking the land and sea.

"Cetus," Aaron said. "The first sea monster…"

…

**Uh-oh. Cetus. Very bad. How are they gonna beat her? Also, how do you like my description? And remember, reviewers bring readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS: First, I'm changing POV rotations. From now on it will be Nico, Clarisse, Piper, Aaron, Gwen. Second, I would like more constructive criticism. I want to know how to make my story better. And, most importantly, I **_**do not**_** own PJ&O.**

…

**POV: NICO**

**LOCATION: CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

I couldn't believe it. The mother of all sea monsters, Cetus, was here. It was huge. Large enough to bite a blue whale in half. It walked up the beach. We ran back toward camp. On the way we saw more demigods, probably curious about the noise.

"Get back!" Aaron shouted. "Go back to camp!" When they saw the monster, they didn't argue. When we were finally in camp borders, it stopped suddenly. It was almost as if it was listening to something. Then it turned around and went back to the ocean. We were about to start cheering, but it ran back toward us, and burst through the magical boundary. We froze as it glared at us. Then, Aaron quietly gave the best advice I've ever heard.

"Run," he whispered. So we did. And soon we arrived at camp, with a monster right behind us. Chiron ran out to meet us.

"Cetus!" he shouted, and surprisingly the monster stopped. "What are you doing here?" he continued. "You swore your loyalty to Poseidon. You belong…" he was cut off as the monster roared angrily.

"I BELONG TO _NO ONE_!" it roared in a voice that reminded me of a hurricane. Then things got _really _bad. It used its massive tentacles to destroy everything in sight. Clarisse and a few others charged towards it. I held her back.

"Let me go!" she shouted angrily.

"No!" I yelled. "You'll die!" She didn't seem to care that much, so I turned her around and looked her in the eye. "I will _not_ lose you!" I shouted. She hesitated, then nodded.

We ran away from the monster, but stopped when we heard an angry roar. We turned round to see the monster _burning_. It turned and ran back to the sea. But it was too early celebrate. As Chiron called for a meeting, I had a feeling things were about to get a lot worse. I couldn't help but wonder what could set a monster on fire. I got my answer, unfortunately.

…

We had just finished explaining what had happened on the beach, when the scariest goddess I've ever seen appeared. There was a bright flash, and there she was. She wore a fiery red dress, and her eyes appeared to be made of flame. Not warm like Hestia's, or angry like Ares', her eyes held a dangerous light. One that made me want to run and hide under my bed.

"You are insects. Running away from everything you do not understand," she sneered.

"Who are you?" Clarisse demanded. The woman smiled coldly.

"I am Eris."

…

**For those of you who don't know, Eris is the creator of the Apple of Discord, the cause of the Trojan War.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Umm…Hi. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just…I don't know where to go with this story. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop it completely, I just need ideas. I've run out. Feel free to give me any suggestions. And just in case the FanFiction Nazis start with the whole 'this chapter is against the rules, yak, yak, yak', here's something to keep you occupied. I don't own PJ&O. This takes place **_**after **_**Thalia's last stand, but **_**before **_**Percy came to camp, during Annabeth's first year at camp.**

…

The satyr struggled to bring the little boy up the hill, fighting against the wind and rain. He was met by a centaur.

"How bad is he hurt?" Chiron asked when he saw the boy's condition. The satyr shook his head sadly.

"He's in shock. His mother was killed," he said somberly. Chiron sighed.

"You did your best, Gleeson," he said, putting a hand on the satyr's shoulder. Then he looked at the boy. "What is his name?" he questioned. Gleeson looked at the boy miserably, then answered.

"Aaron Callister."

…

**Yeah, yeah, short. But I'm in a creative slump. Give me a break. Besides. Since this chapter is so short, you still have time to read **_**good **_**stories.**


	13. Chapter 13

**READ THIS. IT IS IMPORTANT. Umm…hello. Sorry if you were expecting a new chapter. But the thing is…I'm discontinuing this story. I will be posting a **_**new **_**version of this story soon. It's going to basically be the same story, but not as rushed. And I've learned a thing or two since I've started here. BUT! There will be some changes. Characters will be switched around, moved, and some won't be there at all. New characters will fill their place. Expect the new version up soon. Now, I will respond to the remaining reviews.**

**WISE2013GIRL: You're welcome.**

**Flamer 1: Yep. No Thalico here. And thanks for the suggestion. I'll keep that in mind.**

**SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n: Thank you.**

**Flamer 2: WOW, you reviewed a lot of times.**

**BlackSCrazy: Thank you. Just…thank you. You are of my favorite authors, and to have you critique my story…**_**fantastic!**_

**Flamer 3: Yes, I did. I honestly don't know where to begin, on that. Yes, I am. Actually, that's **_**Bella Swan, **_**you're thinking of. And to answer your final question…ME! **_**HA!**_

**thaichick7: No, Reyna was a child of Poseidon and a mortal woman in this story. As for the improved version, well…I guess you'll have to read it to find out. Hint.**

**watergirl12: Lots of people do.**

**The new version should be up soon. And just so the FFNazis don't throw a hissy fit...**

**...**

Clarisse woke up to the sounds of her sibling's laughter. She glared at them, at the same time wondering why they were laughing at _her._ One of her brothers handed her a mirror. Her eyes widened. Her hair...her hair was_ pink._ And she knew exactly who did this.

"STOLLS!"

**...**

**Yeah...really short. But I'm just not feeling very..._creative _today. Oh, and FFNazis? That chapter was not against the rules. One or two liners are against the rules. This was a...seven liner. So, basically..._HA!_**

**Expect the new, _better _version to be up soon.**


End file.
